the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack on the MBH (2020)
|conc= |next= |name=Attack on the MBH (2020) |imageBG= |image=L-K-MBH.jpg |conflict=Second NoHead War |date=16 April, 2020 |place=The MBH, New York City, New York, United States of America |result= |side1= |side2= |side3= |side4= |commanders1=Baby Intelligence |commanders2=Hell Burnbottom |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2=Entire Rocket squad |casual3= |casual4= |civilian= }} The first attack on the MBH was an attempt by Hell Burnbottom and Mean King to raid the MBH. It occurred on 16 April,Baby Intelligence checked his calendar before heading to bed. Days up to the sixteenth were crossed off. 2020. Prelude After the Skirmish at the Yellowstone Base, Hell Burnbottom prepared to invade the MBH, headquarters of the S.M.S.B. Terrified at the prospect of facing the babies again, Brute Gunray contacted Burnbottom and presented the situation. Burnbottom ordered Gunray to kill the babies at once, which they would do by landing their Rockets. With that, Burnbottom himself activated the Rockets and dispatched forty of them to the MBH, along with two Bratpros for good measure. The battle Hell Burnbottom and Mean King came in person to oversee the carnage. They attempted to hijack a system that activated toxic gas in the training chamber, a measure made to prevent any intruders from entering and damaging it. However, this made Baby Intelligence realize something was wrong, and he was about to go deal with it when Lindsay Kellerman cleared her throat dramatically and insisted that he did not need to fight off the intrusion alone. She suggested splitting everyone into pairs, but Baby Intelligence pointed out that they had an odd number of members. Baby Strength suggested that Kellerman accompany him while he, Force Baby, and Dante Christensen split into their own searching party. Baby Intelligence agreed and took off with Kellerman, and Brute Gunray dispatched the squad of Rocket soldiers to ensure the destruction of the babies. The Rockets fired on Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman as they were coming out of a tunnel, but the babies were ready, whipping out their swords and clearing a path of destruction. Although the Rockets were formidable, the two proved more than a match for them. To Baby Intelligence’s approval, he noticed Lindsay Kellerman making three Rockets disappear during the battle. Baby Intelligence agreed and took off with Kellerman. Emerging from a tunnel, they were confronted by a squad of Rockets led by R-7102 that had been dispatched to raid the MBH. Baby Intelligence and Kellerman quickly destroyed the patrol and made for the top floor, as R-7102 had let slip that the NoHeads were waiting there. In the meantime, the other members began their own search. Unfortunately, Dante Christensen got his leg stuck in a crevice, and they lost several precious minutes trying to get him out. The NoHeads' flight Fighting their way to the hallway upstairs, Baby Intelligence sensed Hell Burnbottom and Mean King were behind the door leading to it, and he and Kellerman made for them. Kellerman realized the door was locked and the keys were downstairs. Left with no choice, Baby Intelligence began to reluctantly cut through the doors to the bridge with Might, while Kellerman took down a few more Rockets. He noticed the NoHeads on the other side and stepped through, but then Bratpros rolled in, which were more formidable than Rockets, and Baby Intelligence joined Kellerman in fighting them. After deflecting several blasts, they closed the distance before using a special technique to pierce their shields, leaving them vulnerable to the babies’ decapitating strikes. Surprised and angered, Hell Burnbottom ordered Mean King away, and the latter was more than happy to comply. Baby Intelligence lamented that they were cowards. After the skirmish, Baby Intelligence and Kellerman found the others, who had failed to find anything, and they all agreed that it was getting way too easy for the NoHeads to get to them. They decided they need to contact President Aaron Clinton in Maryland, but had no way of reaching him as their phone had been hijacked during the infiltration. Kellerman asked Christensen how he got stuck, but she accidentally offended him leading to a row Baby Intelligence chose to desert by leaving and going on a walk. Upon returning home, Baby Intelligence settled down with his friends. However, they encountered one of Hell Burnbottom's probes, which Baby Intelligence destroyed. Inspecting it, Baby Intelligence realized they were being followed, and they resolved to go to the Yellowstone Base as quickly as possible. Meanwhile, another of the surviving probes notified Burnbottom of the S.M.S.B.'s whereabouts, and the NoHead Grandmaster chose to wait in the fortress. Duel in the garage As Lindsay and Baby Intelligence ran for the Pinewood Derby, mere yards away, Lindsay began to tire. Turning around to encourage Lindsay to pick up the pace, he was shocked to see Burnbottom bearing down on them on his speeder bike. Lindsay quickly obeyed Baby Intelligence’s command to drop, just in time to avoid being skewered by Burnbottom’s speeder. As the speeder closed in on Intelligence, Burnbottom leaped off the bike at the baby, attacking before his feet had even touched the ground. Surprised by the villain’s speed and ferocity, Intelligence barely managed to block the attack. As Burnbottom landed, he quickly followed up with an overhand, which Intelligence deflected before attacking himself. As Burnbottom blocked Baby Intelligence’s blow, Intelligence ordered Lindsay to get onboard the ship and tell them to take off. As Lindsay did so, Baby Intelligence attempted to launch his own offensive, but Hell Burnbottom easily brushed off his overhand and unleashed his own frenzy of attacks. Intelligence was viciously driven back, barely able to protect himself, as he did not expect the attack and struggled defense against Burnbottom’s furious sword technique. Despite his own valiant efforts, Baby Intelligence simply could not find an opening. When Lindsay boarded the ship and informed the crew of the situation, they attempted a rescue, flying low towards the fight with the boarding ramp lowered. As Baby Intelligence blocked a leaping slash from Hell Burnbottom and countered, he saw the ship approaching. Disengaging from the villain, Intelligence quickly leaped aboard, getting inside just as the hatch closed and the car accelerated. As the Derby streaked for the heavens, Burnbottom was left fuming in the garage. Aftermath The S.M.S.B. escaped from the wrath of Hell Burnbottom and headed for Wyoming. However, Burnbottom, who had been left in the MBH, exposed it to the rest of the NoHeads, forcing the S.M.S.B. to move around in the wild for the next few weeks. Hell Burnbottom later attempted to avenge his loss at the Battle of Yellowstone when he seemingly murdered Baby Intelligence in a sword duel in Yellowstone, which took place during the occupation of the NoHead base. Burnbottom was later defeated by Lindsay Kellerman and died in the process, having been sliced in half and falling down the Unterwelt Void. However, he would come back to life many years later. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Duels MBH Category:Battles of the Second NoHead War Category:2020 events Category:Battles of the MBH